Say Yes?
by OnceInALifetime
Summary: They've been together for four years, and Noah knows that it's now or never... Nukefic, very smutty and therefore contains sexual content.


**WARNING! **– This is a Nuke story, and therefore, there is **slash**, as in boy-on-boy action. If that isn't your thing, then don't read it. For those of you that do love your Nuke, enjoy!

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognize, including the boys. If I did, they would certainly be doing a lot more than just holding hands on the show.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah had never stood a chance. From the moment that his eyes met that chocolate brown gaze, he had been, to put it bluntly, screwed.

Of course, it's not as if Noah simply embraced this fact for what it is. Oh no, Noah had taken the hard route – fighting his innate attraction to Luke for months, pretending that those soulful eyes and hard body didn't affect him. As time wore on, Noah thankfully pulled his head out of his ass and recognized his situation for what it was; it was because of his smartening up that he could enjoy the view he currently had.

Luke was lying on their bed, fast asleep with his head nestled in his pillow. A stream of sunlight shone through the bedroom window, highlighting shades of Luke's dirty blonde hair and turning it into the color of melted gold – briefly, Noah wondered if it would burn his hand to touch it.

Shaking his head at the silliness of his internal question (after all, how many times had he touched Luke's hair, running his fingers through the silken strands?), Noah continued to catalogue every detail of Luke's features, storing them in the deepest recesses of his mind. Pert nose, sharp cheekbones, perfectly shaped lips, and long, soot colored eyelashes were all checked off of Noah's invisible list of The Reason's Why Luke Snyder Is Beyond Gorgeous.

Raising a hand, Noah gently cupped Luke's cheek, and was unable to stop his soft smile from growing into a beaming grin when Luke sighed and rubbed his cheek against Noah's palm. _Even in his sleep, he recognizes me – loves me. How did I ever become so lucky as to deserve this, to deserve him?_

Noah felt Luke's eyelashes brush against his fingers once, twice, before they finally opened and stayed open, allowing Noah to gaze into the bleary eyes of his sleep-dazed lover. The look in Luke's eyes – innocence and happiness and love – caused Noah's heart to swell within his chest, filling it with adoration for this perfect, perfect man.

Unable to bring himself to break the silence that surrounded them, Noah gently rolled onto Luke, captured Luke's face softly between his hands, and laid a gentle, sweet kiss on those lips. After their rather wild night of love making, the move was unexpected, and Noah could feel Luke's lips turn up against his in a smile as they kissed; the way they always did whenever Noah surprised him.

Noah broke away from Luke before he became too enamored, choosing to sprinkle kisses across Luke's face instead. When Luke mumbled a question, asking what the special treatment was for, Noah was abruptly reminded of the reason he had been up so early, watching his friend, lover, and soul-mate sleep. Pressing one last kiss to Luke's nose, Noah pulled back and slid his hand under his pillow to make sure that what he needed was still there.

At Luke's questioning yet trusting gaze Noah swallowed his nerves and opened his mouth to talk. The moment his gaze met Luke's, his planned speech flew out the window, and all that was left was words that he meant – words that flowed from his heart.

"Luke," Noah began, hoping against hope that this morning turned out the way he prayed it would, "We've been together for four years now. Some would say that's an eternity, while others would say it's practically nothing. All I know is that to me, being with you feels more right than anything else ever has, and I could live with you for another forty years and still feel the same sense of awe when I wake up next to you in the morning.

"As you know Luke, I was rather, well, closeted, when I met you." At Luke's derisive snort, Noah smiled and continued. "I know I've thanked you before, for just being you, but that's not what I'm doing today. Today isn't about our past – it's about my future with you, if you'll have me."

Reaching under the bed, Noah pulled out the jewelry box, flipping it open to reveal a golden ring. "Luke, I could have taken you to the finest restaurant in the country, and proposed to you with others looking on. I debated it, wondered if it was the right thing to do – and realized that no, it wasn't." At Luke's confused expression, Noah continued. "To me, we are not about fancy restaurants, or having lavish celebrations. To me, we _are _our love, and when is that love better expressed than after a night of making love, lying in bed with my gorgeous lover?"

Luke's outrageous blush at that statement gave Noah the courage to continue. "Luke, I can't honestly say I love you because the feelings I have run so much deeper than that. I crave you, I need you, and most of all, I am yours until the day that I die. I am not asking you to marry me, at least not yet. This is a promise ring, an engagement ring, to let you know that one day, when we are ready, we can finally take that last step – become each others in every sense of the word.

"I can't promise you that I'm not going to screw up, and as much as I hate to admit it, I am probably going to hurt you. Just like life, we are going to have our ups and downs – but I know that we can make the ups count for far more than the downs ever could.

"So, Luke Snyder, will you be mine?" Noah's eyes, which hadn't moved an inch from Luke's, pierced into him, explaining affection in ways words never could.

Long moments passed, and no movement occurred from Luke. Noah searched every facet of Luke's face, hoping to see a sign, any sign, that Luke was going to say yes. Besides the slightest glistening of Luke's eyes, Noah found that for once, he couldn't read Luke. _What if he doesn't want this? What if I just freaked him out even more?_

Opening his mouth and ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, Noah began to babble in hopes that something he would say would reassure Luke that he didn't need to say yes – that Noah would survive. Words were pouring out of Noah's mouth, and he had no idea what he was saying. His brain was on autopilot as he sorted out his mixed emotions.

Noah believes that this is why it took him almost a minute to clue into the fact that Luke had him pinned against the bed, kissing him passionately. Once his brain did kick in though, his body went into overdrive.

Noah flipped Luke over, pinning Luke's wrists above his head. Briefly, he tore his lips from Luke and rested their foreheads together, panting out a whispered "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, you stupid man!" Luke laughed, arching up to nip at Noah's lips. The playful kiss quickly morphed into a moan when Luke's groin rubbed against Noah's, sending sparks throughout both of their bodies. Luke tried to reach down to pull Noah's shirt off, but found himself immobilized by Noah's restraining grip on his wrists. Luke's soft whine alerted Noah to his plight, and with a cheeky grin, Noah assessed the situation.

"Noah… let me go, please! I want - to touch you." Luke begged, grinding his hips up once again into Noah's to let him know how serious he was being.  
"To be honest, I rather like having you as my prisoner," Noah replied, gently rubbing his cheek against Luke's. "Although, as far as prisoners go, you are a pretty feisty one. I might need some assistance restraining you, hmm?" Glancing around the room, Noah's eyes gained a wicked sparkle as he saw the two ties they had hung over a chair the previous night. They were within arms reach of the bed, just begging Noah to use them.

Distracting Luke with a passionate kiss, Noah moved a hand from Luke's wrists to the chair, grabbing the ties before Luke realized what was happening. Of course, Noah had a feeling that Luke knew what was going on, and was playing the game with him; showing Noah that he trusted him enough to go along with whatever he had planned – whether it be an engagement or one hell of a sex game.

Looping the tie around Luke's wrists, Noah secured them together before interlocking the two ties, and tying the second one to the headboard. He was able to do this without breaking the kiss – he supposed something had to be said for Boy Scout training.

When Luke finally clued in as to what was going on, he makes a half hearted attempt to remove the ties from his wrists. Noah knew that Luke was fully on board with the game when he gave a dramatic sigh and teasingly begged. "Oh no! Please release me, you dastardly, overly handsome torturer!" If Luke's overly-dramatic pleading hadn't clued Noah in, the erection pressing into his hip bone sure as hell did.

"What would you do for you release, Mr. Snyder?" Noah asked, sliding his body down Luke's to nibble at his neck. "Would you do, say, _anything_ for me?"

"No-ah," Luke gasped out, dragging Noah's name into two syllables when Noah bit his neck, "I'd already do anything for you."

Hearing this tender confession in such an intimate setting drove Noah's lust even higher, and he practically violated Luke with his hands; rubbing everywhere, touching everywhere. Noah indulged himself in roaming his hands across Luke's body before sliding back up to whisper in his ear.

"Oh, I do know that Luke, and I love you for it. But today, right now, it's my turn to show you exactly what I would do for you." Noah punctuated his statement by blowing warm air across Luke's ear before licking the shell of it with his tongue. Smirking at the long, drawn out moan it pulled from Luke, Noah continued to caress Luke's ear with his mouth, before moving back down to his neck. Tenderly kissing the reddened mark from his previous fondling, Noah moved down Luke's body, nipping and kissing skin the entire time.

Noah stopped at Luke's nipples, hard and tight in the cool air of the bedroom, and lavished attention onto them. He pinched the bud between his fingers, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb before leaning down and swiping his tongue across it. Encouraged by Luke's whimper, Noah bit down, then soothing the sting with his tongue.

He repeated the same action on Luke's other nipple before kissing his way down Luke's chest. When Noah reached Luke's belly button, he paused his downward movement to swirl his tongue into the small hole; smirking yet again as Luke bucked his hips up and practically growled for more. Unfortunately for Luke, Noah wasn't quite done with his teasing.

Noah lazily nuzzled his way to Luke's hipbones, tasting the skin there before moving to where Luke wanted him most. Teasingly, he skipped by Luke's throbbing cock in order to lick his way down Luke's thighs, going as far down as his kneecaps. On his way back up Luke's legs, Noah wisely decided to place his weight on Luke's thighs to prevent him from bucking up.

Finally, _finally_ reaching his destination, Noah once again blew cool air onto Luke's throbbing cock, watching as Luke arched his back and swore. Taking this as encouragement to continue, Noah leaned down and placed a feathery light kiss on the head. The pressure was hardly there, but it was enough to cause Luke to desperately shift his hips, looking for a way to force Noah to take more of him.

Laughing, Noah placed gentle, quick kisses onto the underside of Luke's cock, tracing a path around the pulsing vein. When he completed a full circle, he dragged his tongue from the base of Luke's cock to the tip, pinning Luke's hips down when he bucked up again with a half sob.

Tracing his tongue back down the sensitive vein, Noah mouthed his way over to Luke's balls, gently rolling them with his tongue. Luke's pleas for more were becoming more and more frequent, and increasing in desperation; Noah decided to take pity on Luke. Knowing that Luke couldn't see what he was doing due to the ties wrapped around his wrists, Noah kissed each ball goodbye before sliding back up Luke's body to engulf his cock in one quick, slick movement. Luke, who had clearly not been expecting the move, arched his back so high off the bed that Noah swore he would have been able to hear it crack. A steady stream of curses escaped from his lips, occasionally punctuated by a sob or a moan.

When Noah felt that Luke was on the brink of orgasm, he pulled his lips to the very tip to lavish attention onto the head. Hearing Luke's cries for _moremoremore_, Noah licked the slit before impaling his mouth onto Luke's cock, swallowing the entire length.

A hoarse cry rose from Luke's throat, and the amount of force he put into the bucks of his hips almost dislodged Noah. Noah vailantly held on, and continued to suck Luke, pulling him impossibly deep. Using one hand to steady Luke's hips, Noah reached his other down to fondle Luke's balls, an action clearly appreciated by Luke. With one last sob, Luke arched his back and came, a long, hard stream of cum shooting into Noah's mouth.

Noah swallowed every bit greedily, partly due to his craving of the taste, but mostly because it was a part of Luke; therefore, Noah wanted it inside of him. He continued to suck Luke's cock until he knew the sensitivity would be become too much, and he gently released the now-softened member from his mouth.

Sliding up Luke's body, Noah reached up and untied the ties that had kept Luke prisoner. Freed from their imprisonment, Luke's hands twitched weakly before they fell back down beside his head. Suddenly terrified that he had hurt Luke, Noah gently placed a hand on Luke's face, cupping his cheek.

"Luke?" he asked questioningly. When no response came, Noah began to truly panic. "Luke? Luke! Are you okay?"

Relief washed over Noah like a wave when Luke open an eye and grinned. "Okay?" he asked Noah, finding the irony in the situation overwhelming. "You give me the orgasm of the fucking _century_, and you're asking if I'm okay?

Noah chuckled before leaning down to kiss Luke on the lips. "I'm just glad that I did my job well," Noah replied, unable to continue his sentence due to his overwhelming urge to kiss Luke again.

They laid there, softly kissing for endless minutes until Luke rose up, realizing that he had left Noah unsatisfied. "Noah?" Luke asked, using his voice in the most seductive way he knew how. "Do you want any assistance, with a certain problem you must have?"

Luke's intention was all too clear, and Noah knew there was no way to get out of this one. "Luke… that's okay," he asked, ducking his head with embarrassment. "You were just so fucking hot, and you were grinding your leg on me, and I, umm, Ikindofalreadycame." Noah rushed the last part out, hoping that Luke would drop it.

Of course, he loved Luke for many reasons, but one of those reasons was not his ability to let things go. "You already came?" Luke asked, incredulous. "Seriously?"

Since Noah had his head ducked down, he was unable to see the brilliant grin that had lit up his lovers face. He mumbled a reply, his face shining red with embarrassment.

"Noah, Noah, Noah," Luke teased, using newfound energy to flip Noah underneath him, so that he had an unobstructed view into those eyes, "Don't you realize how fucking hot that is?"

Confused, Noah looked up to see the love – and lust – shining in Luke's eyes. "Just knowing that being with me is enough to bring you that kind of pleasure, it's just – wow." Luke rambled, unable to finish his sentence.

A shy "Really?" escaped from Noah, and Luke chose to deliver yet another sweet kiss onto Noah's lips.

"Oh yes," Luke responded, "Hot enough to have me rarin' for round two!" With a laugh, he reached down and tickled Noah's sides; causing a very feminine giggle to escape from Noah, one that he would deny had ever existed to his dying days.

Abruptly, the tickling stopped, and Luke pulled his face back far enough to have a clear view of Noah's face. For long, endless minutes, Luke sat there, staring down into Noah's eyes. Curious, Noah asked "What are you doing?"

"Just remembering this moment," Luke murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from Noah's. "I never, ever want to forget this, because I don't think it's possible to be happier than I am right now." Leaning down, Luke rested his forehead on Noah's, and Luke's sweet scent filled Noah's nostrils.

"So…" Luke asked, a mischievous grin forming on his lips, "You ready for round two?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
